


home.

by 98line



Series: love and live [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Jaehyun thinks Jacob is different.





	home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cluelesskaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/gifts), [baecobz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/gifts).



> [Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9VDPMk5ls0) by Seventeen got stuck in my head while I was studying today so... Haven't written anything in a while and thought this fic would be fitting to help me get through my slump. I had this idea while I was in the bathroom, came back to my room and just word vomited this bad boy. Hope you guys like it! ♡

Lee Jaehyun thinks Jacob Bae is different.

Not in a _“he’s the first boy that truly caught his eye”_ or _“he is different from other boys”_ kind of way, or a _“his lips are so soft he could kiss him all day”_ kind of way. Jacob is your average boy next door with a friendly smile and bleached blond hair, always drowning in soft knitted sweaters and light washed jeans, but Jaehyun knows Jacob is everything but average.

Jaehyun thinks he’s special. The more he gets to know Jacob, the deeper he falls for him; Jacob is a trap of never-ending charms, like his angelic voice, arms made for tight hugs and hands perfect for holding. There’s literally nothing about him that doesn’t make Jaehyun’s heart completely melt into a puddle of softness, chest all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Jacob makes him feel all sorts of things. Soft is one of them, and he goes full soft mode for Jacob.

Jacob is different because he’s the first boy Jaehyun ever fell in love with. He fell in love with the way Jacob laughs, with the way he insists in taking his guitar everywhere with him, with the way his voice sounds a lot with the voice Jaehyun hears on his dreams. Jacob’s laugh makes his chest overflow with warmth. He always laughs at the fact Jacob walks around with his guitar case strapped around his shoulders, but he’ll always be the first one to start humming any song just to go along with him while he plays guitar. And maybe, but just maybe, Jacob’s voice sounds a lot with the voice he hears in his dreams because he’s constantly dreaming about Jacob.

Everything about Jacob makes Jaehyun want to kiss him breathless and hold him in his arms forever, because he’s that easy to fall in love with. Jacob eases his mind, eases _him_ , and he makes love easy.

He knows he’s falling too quickly, but he doesn’t mind falling too fast as long as Jacob is there to catch him. _Since he’s already fallen._ He doesn’t mind the idea of falling in love with Jacob over and over again. When Jacob looks at him like he’s the one that hung every star up in the night sky, Jaehyun feels sure. Jacob is the first Jaehyun ever felt completely sure about his feelings, the first boy Jaehyun knew he loved, and that’s what makes him so special. Jaehyun _loves_ him. That’s why he’s so special.

Jaehyun has always loved the idea of finding his home in someone else’s arms and feeling loved and cared for whenever he’s with them. Home isn’t always a place; it can be a feeling, and a person too. Jacob makes him feel like he _belongs._ Like he’s home.

Falling for Jacob wasn’t like falling at all. If anything, it felt like meeting a stranger he’s known his entire life. It was like finding himself, and finding another part of himself in someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Share, like, comment, subscribe, turn on notifications 'cause I post new fics every blue moon and I'd love to have you make part of my AO3 family! I'm going through a terrible slump in the past few days and I hope to get over it soon, but I have some shorter fics in my drafts that I plan on pumping out these next few weeks, so please look forward to those!
> 
> I'm not really on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) right now but I'd appreciate if you'd let me know what you thought of this fic on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)! Love you and hope you have/had a great one! ♡


End file.
